Soul Calibur
by Red-Star-Defect
Summary: Instead of Bella moving with Renee when she left Renee left Bella & Charlie and Bella becomes someone's whore she's in love with the person that hurts her the most but when the person doesn't contact her for 2 weeks she gets worried when she goes to confront her secret lover she's thrown into a world that she's always belonged to she goes through her own change Full summary inside.
1. Rules

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Instead of Bella moving with Renee when she left Renee left Bella and Charlie and Bella becomes someone's whore each time they have sex a little piece of her dies she's in love with the person that hurts her the most but when the person doesn't contact her for 2 weeks she gets worried when she goes to confront her secret lover she's thrown into a world that she's always belonged to. She goes through her own transformation will she get the one she loves or does fate have a different plan for her?**

**Bella's POV**

Mostly every book I have ever read starts out with the main character telling the reader their past well that or it starts…It was a dark and gloomy night which is true right now at this very moment it is a dark and gloomy night but that is neither here nor there this story is about a girl; me who was left by her mother with a emotional stump of a father; Charlie that was one thing I took from my father me ability to cut my emotions off. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I lost my virginity to the love of my life (who basically treats me like a whore) at the age of 11. I was given rules as well I think that's the most humiliating thing about the whole thing is that for the past 7 years I've lived by someone other than my fathers rule even though I am treated like shit. I'm not saying that we don't have our moments where I fall even more in love with em but it seems most of the time there is more bad then good.

Here are the rules:

Tell no one about our arrangement.

Do as I am told when I am told but only for them.

Keep everything trim and neat or completely bald.

Keep window unlock.

Never give boys any type of ideal.

Make sure I only have female friends no males allowed.

Must tell them every where that I go.

Must call them first thing in the morning and they must be the last person I call at night.

Weekends are off limit I must come to them every weekend its mandatory.

At 15 years of age must have their initials tattooed in the front on the right of my hip near the V.

Must wear my hair the way they want.

When they want sex I must be ready and willing.

No one but them should know how I feel and taste.

Must get my nipples, belly button and tongue pierced by 16.

When I'm old enough to get a job I must give them a portion of my income.

If I break any of those rules I get punished and if your wondering that means I get spanked sometime by hand other times by a little leather paddle sometimes I'm made to write lines others I'm sent to my room basically I'm grounded I'm not allowed to do anything and other times its worse and I get all 4 and I won't get a visit for days that hurts the most when the love of my 17 year old life ignores me.

Today is a good day I assume because when I get to the house there is no angry music playing it's the weekend I told dad I was gonna be spending it down here he didn't ask anything else he never questions it ever.

I open the door and walk in I walk up the stairs no one was downstairs so I walk up to the same room that I've been going to for the past 6 years and there sitting in all their glory is the love of my life.

**Please read and review.**

**Any questions or request inbox me and I will get back to you.**


	2. 2 months no go

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Instead of Bella moving with Renee when she left Renee left Bella and Charlie and Bella becomes someone's whore each time they have sex a little piece of her dies she's in love with the person that hurts her the most but when the person doesn't contact her for 2 weeks she gets worried when she goes to confront her secret lover she's thrown into a world that she's always belonged to. She goes through her own transformation will she get the one she loves or does fate have a different plan for her?**

**Bella's POV**

Leah Clearwater the love of my life was sitting on her bed reading a car magazine like she had all the time in the world.

"You're late." She stated.

"My dad wanted to talk to me about going to Texas to visit my grandmother."

"And what did you tell him?" She looked up at me and I looked down to the ground.

"That I would talk to him later about it." I said still looking at the floor.

"If you were to go visit your grandmother in Texas how long would you be gone?"

"2 months."

She growled looking up at me I stepped back.

"You expect me to let you go for 2 fucking months?" She snarled.

"N-n-n-no I-I t-t-t-thought I-I-I w-would tell him that w-we were g-going h-hiking like we d-do every summer." I stutter out.

She got up and walked over to me grabbing me by my waist pulling me to her she kissed me on the mouth hard when she pulled back a tear slid down my eye she growled.

"What the hell are you crying for?" She growled.

"I-I w-wanted to see my grams I don't get to see her much and she's getting older a-and I j-just I'm sorry."

"Look go but your not staying for 2 months a month maybe but not no fucking 2 months you hear me?" She growled I nodded my head yes.

She pushed me down on the bed and removed her clothes she strokes herself a few times then beckons me to her.

"C'mere Bells suck me off." I grab her by the base of her cock and open my mouth wide enough to take her mushroom head into my mouth sucking and licking it then I start bobbing up and down until I have all of her in my mouth she's moaning and grunting after a while she grabs the back of my head and starts to fuck my mouth ruthlessly I'm dripping wet by then. "F-fuck baby I'm about to come just fuck swallow me." I do as she says and I feel her balls tighten up and she releases her sweet and salty cum into my mouth.

"Fuck!" I moan around her cock.

She pulls out of my mouth and slaps me on the chin with her dick.

She pushes me back and yanks my pants and panties off not waiting for me she thrusts inside of me I moan wantonly she rolls us over.

"Ride me slut!" She snarls at me so I do as I am told and starts riding her faster and faster I come first as she pinches my nipples and then she comes seconds later I can feel myself milking every drip from her she says that's what she loves the most about fucking me is when I've come and she's come and I milk her for everything she's worth. I can feel her thrusting inside my womb it feels so good I come again squirting all over her.

"Damn." She says softly. For the next 2 days all we do is fuck, sleep and eat until I have to go back home.

**Please read and review.**

**Any questions or request inbox me and I will get back to you.**


	3. New Wolves

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Instead of Bella moving with Renee when she left Renee left Bella and Charlie and Bella becomes someone's whore each time they have sex a little piece of her dies she's in love with the person that hurts her the most but when the person doesn't contact her for 2 weeks she gets worried when she goes to confront her secret lover she's thrown into a world that she's always belonged to. She goes through her own transformation will she get the one she loves or does fate have a different plan for her?**

**Leah's POV**

Bella has been gone for 3 weeks visiting her grandmother I'm sick I feel like shit and I'm angry all the time a part of me is glad that Bella isn't here cause she surely would have suffered the brunt of my anger I may treat her like a whore and I am a complete and total asshole to her most of the time but I still love her with all my heart.

I get up my back killin me and go downstairs. Sam and his little gang is here I've noticed how they've been looking at Seth and I don't like it one bit.

"The fuck are they doing here?" I snarl at my father.

"Leah they are guest you will be respectful."

"The fuck I will they are not my guest so…" I shrug my shoulders and hiss at the pain.

"You okay Lee-Lee?" Paul ask I snarl at the nickname he gave me when we were younger we weren't friends anymore.

"None of your business Lahote!" I sneered he winced at the _Lahote_ I hadn't called him that since we were 6 and I realized how much in common we had.

"KAILEAH!" My father yelled.

"If you wanna suck up to them dad be my guest but I'm not!" I sneer out.

"I'm with Leah dad they're always staring at me and I don't like it."

"You'll understand soon enough." He says cryptically.

"I don't want to understand I just want them to leave me the fuck alone." Seth sneers.

"Seth language!" Dad hisses.

"Oh my goodness dad would you just drop it not everyone likes your little group of golden boys." I hiss throwing my arm over Seth's shoulder.

"Stay away from me." Seth growls.

"Let's just leave the loser and his dyke sister alone." Jake snarls.

"Mad that Bella rather hang out with me than you still?" I snarl at him my body starts shaking.

"Calm down Lee-Lee." Paul said.

My shaking increases it happened in slow motion my body contorted I could feel the pain in my chest expand next I'm on my knees trying to breathe in but nothings happening. My body feels like its on fire and no amount of water will stop it then I feel my skin begin to irritate like I had been rolling around in grass all day then boom it felt like all my bones had broke then contorted to grow and snap into places it wasn't supposed to.

I looked up Seth looked surprised he yelped jumping back not realizing that he was also a overgrown wolf this room was too small for both of us.

_The fuck is going on here?!_

**Please read and review.**

**Any questions or request inbox me and I will get back to you.**


	4. I missed you

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Instead of Bella moving with Renee when she left Renee left Bella and Charlie and Bella becomes someone's whore each time they have sex a little piece of her dies she's in love with the person that hurts her the most but when the person doesn't contact her for 2 weeks she gets worried when she goes to confront her secret lover she's thrown into a world that she's always belonged to. She goes through her own transformation will she get the one she loves or does fate have a different plan for her?**

**Leah's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since I phased worse 2 weeks of my life. Not only was I the biggest, strongest and fastest wolf but I was the only girl as well. I am going fuck crazy missing Isabella that also brought up a lot of problems guess Jakey Jake didn't like what he saw in my head either…

_**Flashback**_

_**I look over to Seth who had his paws covering his head the others were about to phase in they had to get us out of the house Seth had a little bit of a problem walking on 4 legs.**_

_**My mind went immediately to Bella like it always did when I was stressed to the first time I'd ever taken her in public.**_

_**She was so shy and timid til I had her in the library near the History section. I had her bent over hands pushing on the book shelf fucking her as hard as I could she was so close to screaming bloody Mary it was so fucking hot.**_

_**Jacob: **What the hell Leah?!_

_**Paul & Jared: **That was so fucking hot!_

_**Sam: **Leah what that hell was that about?_

_**Leah: **If you need to ask me that Sam Emily must not be doing it right?_

_**Jacob: **I swear to god Leah I'll kill you!_

_**Leah: **Try me boy!_

_**Sam: **Unless you imprint on Bella you are no longer allowed to see her._

_**I snarl and charge Sam knocking him down with ease I have my jaws around his neck.**_

_**Leah: **I don't think so Uley that girl belongs to me and nothing you or Black can do that will change that Bella is mine!_

_**Sam: **Leah back down now!_

_**I tightened my grip around his neck.**_

_**Quil: **I don't get it why isn't the Alpha Order working on her? Jake is the future Alpha and it works on him._

_**Sam: **Seth calm your sister down!_

_**Seth: **Lee-Lee please._

_**Leah: **Shut it Seth._

_**It was like he needed to obey me. I knew it then that neither Sam nor Jake would ever be able to control me no one would ever take Bella from me ever.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I got along with pretty much all of the wolves aside from Sam and Jake. Sam because he couldn't control me and Jake because he couldn't get me to back off of Bella who had been back for a week. I knew that I was torturing her by not being near her but I was still pissed at her for leaving even though I completely understood but I needed her here and she wasn't.

A week had passed I was over Sam's listening to him drone on and on and on about bullshit.

"I thought Bella was a Leech lover?" Kim asked I stood up snarling at her Jared stood in front of her. "What'd I say?"

"Leah's been fucking Bella for some time now." Paul said.

"Is she your imprint?" Kim asked.

"NO!" Jake snarled.

"She sure as hell isn't yours?" I snarled at him he shrunk back.

"I didn't know Bells was sick? Have you talked to her lately Leah?" Seth asked.

"No I haven't." I sighed.

"What she don't want to talk to you no more?" Jake sneered.

"Zip it Black!" He quieted immediately.

"Why haven't you called her since she's been back like a week? I told you she called you when she got back." Seth asked.

"I'm mad at her alright? I'll talk to her when I want to not when she wants to alright?"

That's when the sound of her shitty ass truck could be heard outside.

"GOT DAMN IT!" I got up my body shaking Sam grabbed my arm I yanked it back. "Don't ever fucking touch me without my fucking permission you fucking got that?!"

I ran out of the house and over to Bella.

"What are you doing here?" I ask looking her over but never in her eyes.

"W-well you weren't returning none of my calls y-your mom said that you w-were here told me I could stop by and most likely that I would catch you before you left."

"Okay you've found me what do you want?" I ask her none to kindly.

"You Leah I've missed you and I thought t-that you would miss me too." She whispered.

"Look at me." She looked me in the eyes and it was like the world stopped and I was floating and all the ties that I had to this world shattered and the only person keeping me here was Bella like it has always been all my life.

"Are you mad at me?" I kissed her passionately rubbing up and down her back she kissed back.

"I could never be mad at you…okay I can but I guess I just missed you and I wanted to be mad that you left."

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted out.

**Please read and review.**

**Any questions or request inbox me and I will get back to you.**


End file.
